One more time
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: For Chord, Amber has always been the most amazing girl in that cast. She was authentic, joyful, funny, mate ... And be your friend was enough. Until his characters: Sam and Mercedes were placed in a loving relationship. Thanks to that the actors were ever closer and build a friendship that may or may not end up with an eager and unexpected kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ! I had posted this fic yesterday or a couple of past days, can't rememba, but it was in portuguese. I know the most of you speak and read english, so I prefer translate it and post here. But you can also read it in portuguese in my page at NYAH!Fanfiction: .br/u/90038/

Hope you have a good reading (:

* * *

Chord was played on some couch and shared with Kevin and Harry. They were also accompanied by Darren and Mark who were in separate armchairs. They were talking healthily while waiting for the first call of the director. The day was just beginning.

A few yards away, found themselves in the foot, Alex, Jenna and Rebecca - who was holding a large, full cup of coffee. They talked calmly and randomly when they were interrupted by a sweet and cheerful voice.

- Good morning! - Amber was approaching with their common and contagious smile. - Ready to put up with me a whole day? - Riu. It was so good to be back ... Since the fourth season started this was his second time on the set.

- Amber! - Jenna exclaimed her happiness at seeing her friend and hugged her.

- Hey Diva! Good morning! - Alex greeted her cheerfully.

- Good morning, baby! - Becca did the same, and the four they began to talk.

- Boys, - he called the boys, interrupting a relaxed moment of laughter. - Amber has just arrived. - Said and opened a small smile. The boys followed - with the look - the direction of his index finger and saw the girl. Smiled, but when they thought about raising Amber excused on the other side, and went up to them.

Backing to the boys, the conversation was also flowing well. Until, for no apparent reason, Darren turned his face to the left and saw - by far - Alex, Jenna and Becca had now another company.

- Boys, - he called the boys, interrupting a relaxed moment of laughter. - Amber has just arrived. - Said and opened a small smile. The boys followed - with the look - the direction of his index finger and saw the girl. Smiled, but when they thought about raising Amber excused on the other side, and went up to them.

Since Darren's called, Chord seemed to freeze. Everything was gone, he only had eyes for Amber. She had lost weight - yes, he has noted - and wore a pencil skirt that marked the curves of her thighs and her waist. He imagined himself pulling that piece and caressing that soft skin.

Although she walked fast - actually walked as her heels allowed - to meet the boys, Chord's eyes seemed to have switched to 'slow motion' option and he followed her with his eyes. When Amber came closer, he dared to lower a bit his sunglasses and look over them. She had fantastic legs. 'And what legs ...' He thought paralyzed. Harry tried to hold a small laugh that slipped stuffy.

- Good morning, men of my life! - Amber welcomed glad as he stood behind the chair Darren and rested her small hands on his shoulders. He looked up and met her eyes. Then whispered one 'Good morning.' back.

- Morning, Amber! - Mark and Harry exclaimed in unison as showed their best smile.

- Good morning, love of my life! - It was Kevin. He blew a kiss in the air and Amber threw him another back. She and Jenna were her best friends. All that love was completely normal between them.

- Good morning, Chord. - She said without the same enthusiasm as before loosened slightly her smile and stared at him.

Since Amber started to walk there, she felt that he was watching her obsessively. It always bothered her, but she couldn't let on. Otherwise everyone would suspicious of the sexual tension that was there. And, noting that the boys tried not to laugh at the situation and the blonde's obsession, she did everything to not change, in gross terms, his facial expression. She was relieved when he took off his glasses.

- Good morning. - He said quietly, ignoring the presence of any other person who was not Amber. That was his sexy voice. Nobody knew, only her. He had revealed to her a year ago while whispering cute and erotic things at the foot of his right ear. She felt her knees go weak digesting the voice and the little crooked smile appeared on his lips afterwards.

She could not unglue their eyes from the face of Chord. His smile was gone and he now stared with lust. She felt embarrassed, but the hot temperature between her legs seemed to be good. And what made that so hot was his look... She loved it and prayed quickly for nobody notice the tension that was already installed there. Too late.

Amber Awoke hearing Kevin's throat brutally clear. She looked at him like she had not done anything too much, and through her peripheral vision saw Harry laugh. Mark tried to decipher both Amber and Chord expressions and Darren ... Well, he had his head down. It sure was trying to contain his laughter.

- Ambs! - They heard a low, sweet voice shouting in the distance. It was Dianna and she had a huge smile. Almost came running towards her friend who was also smiling. - I miss you, Amber. - She said in a tight hug. Tthat hug... The two had missed each other. That was one of the best friendships of the cast and since both were "away" hardly talked to eachother. - Oh my God! - She cried when separated from the body opposite. Amber raised her eyebrows.

- What? - Asked afraid.

- You're thin! - She said smiling.. Held her hands with Amber. - Apparently _'Dancing with the Stars' _is doing it very well. - She laughed with his provocative tone. Although it really spoke of the reality show, between the lines was installed the name _Derek Hough_.

- Oh, no ... - Amber gathered up her hands. - Actually yes, but my curves are still here. - Said proud of herself as she ran his hand along the curve of her waist and rested on top of the thigh.

Chord's body heated entirely with that action. Not even the arrival of Dianna made him divert attention from that curvy body. Sensing that things could get out of control he sighed and straightened his posture on the couch.

- Oh, good morning for you too, Dianna. - Kevin cut the laughter of his friends in an ironic tone, but fun. Just then the blonde realized the boys.

- Oh, excuse me! - She felt slightly sick to ignore them. - Good morning! - Said and looked each in the eye. Finally stopped in Chord. Then looked for Amber. A quick and discreet action. Chuckled. - Okay, we need to get us ready, otherwise we will delay everything. - She laughed seeing that Amber also was helding her purse. Surely she had just arrived. - Comes, Ambs. - They walked to the trailers direction and quickly waved to the boys.

* * *

I'm sorry about the mistakes. I think it might have some of them, but I'm brazilian. I know about english, but I'm not a professional or an American girl so...

Please, let me know if it's a good story, if I need some help with translation, If I need write better... Please, I need your feedback.

See you in the next chapter (:


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeeeii! I'm back ! _

_Sorry for take so much time, but it's Carnival and I'm brazilian living in Rio de Janeiro... I mean, everyday is celebrate day here !_

_Thanks for the reviewes. I'm gonna answer that in a while (:_

_Have a good reading and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

They were back to record a new episode of the show. Since the end of the third season, the majority did not return to the set frequently. That was the first time that Dianna appeared again. Amazing, but the first time Amber was back on set, she spoke so little with Chord. In the previous year they tended to have too much contact ...

When Sam and Mercedes became a couple, Amber and Chord began spending more time together. They were the perfect duo: they had the best jokes, could - with Cory - make everyone laugh until tears loose, helped each other ... And the Best: they had built an amazing chemistry.

They had created a comfortable and beautiful friendship. Amber was perfect. She was like a girl. A teenager. However, unlike Mercedes, she knew her potential and believed in herself. It delighted him. She was totally different from women with whom he had been. Maybe he was starting to fall in love, or - as he thought at the time - just beginning to feel an attraction.

The last thing Amber could think about was some love interest on his part. Well, of her part too. They were professional and co-workers. All that proximity was important and extremely healthy for the performance of the two. Until Chord began using the social network to say how much he missed her when they didn't saw eachother and say, as well, how the day was bad without her. Maybe Amber was confused.

_Until there was the kiss._

They were passing the text. Practicing. Was perhaps unintentional. They both wanted it, they knew and hid for so long ... It was hard to resist at that time.

It happened at the end of the third season. It was the ending of filming and late that day. While everybody was going away, they got a free room. Perfect for testing. All went well until Amber realize that what she read and spoke was not going in the ears of Chord. Well, actually it was, but he did not listen ...

His gaze denounced him. She did not know when or why, but those clear eyes remained fixed at hers. There was desire. Surely this was her look of desire. And when Amber noticed, felt he was too close - so he could feel his breaths mingling. Her body warmed and softened at the same time. She tried not to fall when feel the best male perfume he wore. Then decided to face his mouth - it was easier than the eyes. It was at that moment that she was sure she always wanted to feel those lips. _Wanted to feel like Amber Chord's lips_.

She closed her eyes and let him get closer until their lips met, softly and calmly. He grabbed her by the waist when he realized his body softening. Definitely they had an amazing connection. Possibly or not, she let her body soften further with that touch and circled his neck with her arms. He asked, with his tongue, pass to explore the inside of her mouth and she gave. That contact was amazing. She shivered and twitched her intimacy. He stuck over their bodies and tried to invest more with his tongue. There was not just fire and desire that kiss. There was passion.

Something echoed in the mind of the girl when her hips were pills and she opened her eyes frightened. 'What am I doing?' He thought quickly and walked away - pushing the shoulders of Chord. She was ashamed and thought of slap that beautiful face before her. But she couldn't. _She had returned the kiss_.

'I'm so Sorry' He tried to speak little regretful, but was cut off by her female upset voice: 'I have to go.'

And after that tried not to deepen their relationship. Were still friends, did not want anyone to suspect anything, but not talked about that. Both knew the desire they felt for each other, but also felt ... fear. Maybe.

* * *

_That's it for now. Let me know what do you think adout it and if you enjoyed._

_Thanks, guys (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_One more chapter for u, guys ! First: Thanks for the reviews. Second: Hope you're enjoying my story and hope you keep reading it._

_I also apologize for the mistakes. I already said: I'm brazilian and my english is intermediary._

_Have a good reading._

* * *

- I have not seen you two talking yet. - It was Dianna. That sweet and seductive voice sounded on the edge of Chord's neck making him a little scare. He was sat drinking a strawberry frapuccino and tried to ignore anyone passing in front of his trailer and looked crooked trough him to be sitting on the stairs.

- You two who?

- Oh, don't play dumb. You and Ambs. - She rolled her eyes.

- It must be because she is locked inside the trailer. - Raised eyebrows while his tone sounded ironically. Then took a quick sip of coffee.

- It know what to say. He stared her for a few moments but felt embarrassed, so decided to go back to stare at nothing. - Do you know where I just came? - He raised his eyebrows, without looking at her while waiting for the response. Dianna smiled to see the side of his face, the expression of curiosity. - From her trailer. - He pointed with his thumb over his right shoulder.

Flashback

- Hello! - It was Dianna. She had just hit at the door and open it. As always, her tone was calm and his smile was the sweetest possible. She leaned all her weight on the door half open of Amber's trailer. Amber looked at her and smiled. Had just finished brushing her hair and was sitting on the couch, reading a book. - Can I come in?

- What kind of question is that Dianna ? - Amber rolled her eyes and laughed Dianna. She came and sat beside her friend.

- I need to get a copy soon. - She said when sat down and picked up the book that Amber had left aside. It was another saga that their friend Chris Colfer had just finished write and publish. - If I take more time Colfer will eat me alive. - They both laughed and there was a minute's silence.

- So ...? - Amber asked as stared at her. They were friends, but Dianna never looked for her in his trailer when not needed to talk something important. The blonde raised her eyebrows.

- You want to tell me what's happening? - This time who raised eyebrows was Amber. She laughed nervously.

- How so? - And then Dianna fell her head back and rolled his eyes.

- For God, Amber. You and Chord. - He said calmly and saw her friend getting more nervous. Amber stared at the floor.

- There is nothing happening. - With a look decided to show false seriousness and calmness in her voice. Grinned forcibly. - I mean, why would be? - Rolled his eyes.

- You are weird, ok? You don't talk as much as before, he can't take his eyes off you, especially of your legs. And you're avoiding him shamelessly. - Said the last word slowly. - Ambs, everyone has noticed. - Amber squinted. - Well, at least all the boys. - And then her friend sighed to release tension and ran a hand over his face. She stared at the floor quickly. Dianna arched eyebrows while waiting for an answer, but his eyes searched for her friend's. - Hey, we're friends. You can talk to me. - Said feeling the tension and hesitation in Amber. Finally the brunette stared.

- We kissed. - She said quietly and looked down again to see her friend's surprised expression.

- Oh my God. - She tried to hide her smile. - When Ambs? How? - It was impossible. Her enthusiasm was gigantic and Amber could not help smiling.

- Last year. We were at the end of the shoot and everyone was leaving ... We prefer to stay and rehearse. It was sudden. - Dianna let her jaw drop and Amber felt her cheeks burn. - I do not know what happened. We became good friends, you saw it ... Our relationship seemed strange sometimes. Strange but positive ... Until he couldn't stop staring at me and I was not able to remove him as he approached.

- Ambs, this is wonderful! - Dianna chose show all her happiness and almost jumped for joy.

- No it is not. - She lamented. - Di, I do not even know how to get back to that relationship with him before.

- Wait. - Dianna smiled again as he stared at the brown eyes of her friend. - Are you in love, Ambs?

Amber looked. Was doubt in her eyes. She had never asked herself about it and not even thinking of doing it. She noted that the relationship had taken a strange turn, but always preferred to close their eyes and pretend that they were just good friends as ever. Since the kiss was being difficult to do so. It worked well, but that was bad for their feelings too. Definitely she didn't know how to answer that question. Could say yes, but what if she was kidding with herself? Could also say no, but what if this time she was denying her feelings? Oh, God ... How was difficult.

- Yeah, you're in love! - Dianna said while she faced her friend who didn't respond.

- Di, no! No. .. I'm not. - And then Dianna arched an eyebrow. - I mean ... I do not know. - Sighed trying releasing tension and bit her lower lip corner. Dianna smiled.

- Ambs, how many times do I have to repeat? You don't need to lie. Not to me. We're friends. - Amber smiled shyly. - And, well ... you know you cannot lie to me. - Laughed.

- Maybe ... - She was refering to her friend's first finding. - When he is near things seem much more interesting and fun and funny. It's as if the day had not been worth it when we don't see eachother ... I like his company.

- And the kiss. And you cannot forget and cannot stop thinking about when it will happen again. - Dianna said as she smiled. Her friend grabbed a laugh and nodded. - Then consider yourself a woman in love! - Hugged her.

- What do I do now? I mean, I did not want to be in love. Not for him ... I know we do not control these things, but you know ... It would not work. - regretted

- And why not? - Asked frowning.

- You know , Dianna . - Said impatiently . - We are co-workers . We are people , in the eyes of others, totally different ... Our lives would not have peace. We would live for the paparazzi and would have to bear all the gossip and ...

- Okay , you can shut your mouth now ! - Dianna ordered when interrupted her. - Stop thinking about it . Neither seems the confident Amber that I know ... - She frowned and sighed . - Look, I 'm not telling you to look for Chord and declare and say all these things, though I think right, but it would be great if you two talked . About the kiss and the relationship of you . Put an end to this mess and be resolved. You cannot dwell on it all the time and so ...

- Thank you. - Amber interrupted her and Dianna didn't understand. - For being my friend and have the best advice to give me . - Smiled and the blonde did the same then . Finally hugged and when Dianna was about to open the door to leave , Amber caught his attention . - Di ? Please , no comments with anyone . Not even him . - Pleaded .

- Sure . - Dianna grinned as his fingers , hidden on his back , were crossed .

What Dianna did not know , and no one but Chord and Amber knew , was that kiss was repeated one more time.

* * *

_That's all for now !_

_Thanks one more time and let me know what do u thank about this chapter._

_Kepping wait for the next (:_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one. The end of thisfic is too close. It's in next chapter, but i'm gonna separate it in 2 parts.**_

_**Have a good reading and leave me coments.**_

* * *

And after telling him about a recent conversation with her girl friend, Dianna smiled at the Chord's red cheeks.

- You should go there . - Said provocative and smiled even more to see him stand up and give her the coffee . She sipped it as he walked. He was doing the right way til the trailer .

Amber was leaning on the counter that was there . Helped herself to a glass of water as she prepared to leave the trailer and return to set recording . When she was about to take another swig in her water, she heard a knock at the door . Dianna . Surely she returned , and Amber smiled at the thought .

- Come in. - Said carefree . Finished with the water and left his glass aside . - How many times do I have to say, Di ? You don't need ... - She said as turned his body, but when saw the presence of another person there, she suddenly stopped . She didn't know how to proceed, then took a deep breath . - Sorry . - She forced a smile . - Dianna was just here . I thought she was back ...

- That's okay . - Said quietly . He stared her serious. As every time he looked at her , there was desire in his eyes . Amber chose to ignore and walk to another point .

- So ... Do you need anything? - Asked in a failed attempt to break the tension and the awkward silence that had gripped the trailer. He approached and she felt her legs got limp. Wanted to dodge, but her feet didn't ungluded the floor. Damn it! That could happen any time, less now.

- Yes, I need. - He nodded as his footsteps approached, his eyes betrayed his desire more and more. - Your lips. - Stared at her when he was close enough and lifted one of her hands to stroke her hair.

It would happen. One more tme. Maybe even her lips were brushing, but that stupid voice echoed in the Amber's mind. One more time. She was almost sagging. One more time. And luckily, managed to divert time.

- No, Chord. Stops. - She asked as she walked over another piece of her trailer and released the tension. - If you do not need anything else, go ahead. - She said staring at the floor.

Chord stared at her eyes and started walking. She was sure he would come out, she had been clear. At least she thought. Even she was surprised by his strong arm wrapping her waist. 'Damn it! Thousand times damn it!' That's what she thought when felt her body soften. Everything could be happening, less this...

- Chord, no ... - she whispered looking at her chest and then pushed him trying to separate. Couldn't do enough strength.

- Why not? - He whispered. - You know you want and need this as much as I do. - And then lifted her face. Amber looked at him and tried to hide her feelings. Too late. He had already noticed the desire in his eyes. Approached himself to her and continued to do seeing that she didn't depart.

- We can't. - Her voice trailed off as she stared at that thick pink lips. Perhaps there was no way...

- Why not? - He whispered again. A small voice...

The breaths were already mingled, their lips brushed ... There was no reason not to do. And then she finally relented . Her lips were taken by Chord on a damp and full of longing kiss. And holding your concentration just at that moment , she separete her lips from one another as she felt the warm touch of Chord's tongue. How she missed his touch ... and when she could move his tongue, felt the shock of the encounter through her body . And she prickled when Chord squeezed her against his body . Now both his arms around that woman's waist .

He celebrated inside. But suddenly they were forced to stop by the lack of air. Damn air! But there was no problem . Now he didn't feel so guilty .

- You know we can't ... - She lamented with her eyes closed . Their foreheads were glued and both tried to control their breathing . He stared hard enough to make her open her eyes. Amber chose to move away and sit on the couch .

- Dianna told me everything. - He walked over and sat beside her .

- What? - She looked at him incredulously. - I said her not to tell. - Whispered to herself. - Remind me to kill her next time we're together. - Asked ironic and he laughed.

- So is it true? - And there was a pause. Amber didn't want to answer. She had never imagined herself at that situation. Noticing her discomfort, Chord grabbed her hand. Amber looked that gesture and smiled. How could he be so ... cute? Finally she could look at him.

- I wish it was not. - Lamented while saw Chord ignoring her answer. He was sure Amber was lying.

* * *

_**It is all for now.**_

_**See u tomorrow with the first part of the last chapter (:**_

_**Thanks for reading and give me comments *-***_


	5. Chapter 5 - part I

**_Hey guys ! I'm back and this time I bringyou the first part of the last chapter._  
**

**_I know it's sad, but on the other hand, the story is only improving. I think this is the best part of all... Oh, and i'm sorry if, in the end, you be wanting more. i promise I'll come back soon with the second part n' another Rileystreet fanfiction._**

**_Have a good reading._**

* * *

- No. You didn't. - He approached without taking his eyes of those thick and drawn lips. When the thin tissue of that skin brushed against her bottom lip, Amber stood up .

- You do not understand , Chord ? - She asked, keeping his voice calm , but she was losing her patience . - When did this start happening ? Everything was fine before ... - She stroked her own face and showed him a worried expression. There was a pause and Chord did not know what to say .

- I screwed it up. - He stared at nothing. Damn it ! He would cry . His eyes were red and her lips formed a small spout . Amber hated seeing him cry .

- No! - She said sorry. - You didn't. - He looked at her and she took a deep breath . - Look ... Dianna does not usually lie - approached and sat down again beside him - so... I think that what she told you is right. - Tried to hide a shy smile . He stared at her, then studied her face and didn't know, _one more time_, what to speak .

She stared at him back. Was not, in any way, charging a 'me too' on his part. She didn't need it. His eyes and actions were enough to denounce him in unbelievable way.

She smiled to see that Chord showed her his most charming crooked smile and approached her face. There was malice in that look and she could not deny she loved it.

Her lips were taken with immense thirst, a quick and eager manner. She liked that. And soon their tongues were waging a sweet battle. Until the damn air lacked once more, and with baby kisses, they separated. They joined their lips again but Amber stopped him. He didn't understand her hesitation.

- Ok, this is not right. - She seemed upset and stood up as raised her hands and rested her forehead in.

- Amb ... - he whispered. It was a plea. Here, Chord asked Amber not create obstacles.

- What are we, Chord? - She asked confused and he opened his mouth trying to find an answer. He stammered and Amber shook his head.

A messy and without a defined label loving relationship it was all she doesn't wanted. And at that moment, felt fear at the thought of stop that.

Chord extended her hand and she sat beside him again.

- Look ... - He stroked Amber's small hands. - I really like you. - He looked at her and with the back of his hand he caress the side of her face .

Dating was out of the question. Perhaps he had dreamed that someday, but thought he was little to Amber Riley . And her hesitation scared him a little... He lost confidence in himself . Maybe a relationship between them would spoil this beautiful friendship that they built or maybe Amber doesn't like him that much . Were many questions ... Many fears .

- We are what you want. - Said finally and waited anxious for an answer . She , in turn , could only bite the corner of the lower lip . Was in doubt . She was so confused , and thank God , he realized that. - I have an idea ! - He said suddenly and excited . Amber's thin eyebrows rose . She was curious . - Friends with benefits! - Said excited . - What do you think ?

- Really? - She said incredulously. His jaw dropped and she laughed ironically. She never imagined herself in a relationship like that.

- Oh, come on Amb ... - He tried to change the view that was formed in the beloved's head. - Everyone has dreamed of having a colorful friendship. - She wanted to laugh. Maybe that was fun. - So ...? - She remained silent, thinking, for a few moments. Go out of your comfort zone was something she has promised to herself a long time ago.

- Agreed. - She smiled and extended his hand strong. Chord slowly smiled and grabbed her, pulling Amber's body closer.

He kissed her lips with the same seat as before. There was fire and a certain pleasure in that act. When he grabbed her waist, Amber wrapped his neck with her small hands and joked with the blond strands of Chord. Definitely she was the only one who could do that.

The extent to which the intensity increased, Chord let out more and more his weight on the chest of Amber. Quickly she was lying on the couch with her head resting on some pillows. Her legs were slightly apart - enough to Chord settling in their midst. So began the 'ride hands' and, finally, the two had extremely messy hair.

It was then that Amber felt her body hotter than before. There was something that there wasn't before, touching the area between her thighs. Certainly, at that time, the region was warmer than the rest of her body.

With difficulty, she cut the third kiss and tried to keep Chord away - pushing his shoulders. He did not allow her act and sucked her lower lip then placed a hand on his left thigh. Pressed with desire. Amber gasped and moaned softly. When she noticed that the volume was still pressing her, she created forces and pushed the guy's body.

- Not here! - Rebuked him and then smiled.

- If we are silent, no one will know. - He whispered in her ear as held one of her thighs.

- Chord Overstreet! - Exclaimed trying not to ceder kisses he left in her neck. - Come on, get up. - She lifted first and pulled him. - We need to go. I take almost an hour inside this trailer and all should be waiting for us. - Unhappy he pulled her to the door. - What do you think you're doing? - He looked at her blankly.

- Bringing you to the set with me.

- We can not go together. They Will question. - She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing. Chord rolled his eyes and Amber laughed. She sealed his lips and threw a small slap on his shoulder. - Open the door. - He did. - No one? - He denied. - Great, now go! - She thrust him and closed the door.

* * *

**_That's all for now. Maybe today or just tomorrow, i'll brung you the second and last part of the last chapter._**

**_Thanks for the support, guys, and keep comment. I need this feedback. It's important._**

**_Love u._**


	6. Chapter 5 - part II

**_Hey guys ! As I promise, here you are the second and last part of this story._  
**

**_Hope guy enjoy and have some fun with this. _**

**_Have a good reading._**

* * *

- Chord? Oh, I was just looking for... - It was Darren. Carefree walked through the parking lot while trying to straighten his bowtie and trying to find Chord. - This is not Amber's trailer? - Suddenly he stopped ignoring the surprised expression of his friend. - Oh, my God ... - He laughed. - Your hair is ... - He made some gesture and Chord turned his attention - which was on his clothes before - for her hair.

- Chord? I thought ... - It was Amber. She opened the door shortly after. She thought now could leave without being seen close to _him_, but faced with the blonde. She stopped a few steps behind.

- Oh my God! - Darren said slowly. His jaw dropped slowly.

- Oh, damn! - She cried to see Darren there. He laughed digesting the startled expression of his friends. - Did not you say there was no one? - She whispered to Chord.

- And there was not! He appeared out of the blue. - Whispered back while pointed to Darren.

- Darren, hm ... - She thought and then stammered. - It's not anything that you're thinking. - Said extremely ashamed

- Hey, Ambs! - It was Kevin. She knew that voice. He shouted from far and when she turned her face, saw Dianna holding his arm. - I love you. - She smiled bland. She was used to the unusual statements of his friend, but the situation was too awkward to play. She noticed Dianna's smile only increased and feared she had told Kevin something. She reminded that should have kill her at the first opportunity.

- Anh ... I think he drank too much coffee. - Dianna said pointing to a smiling Kevin when she passed by her three friends. Amber killed her with her look. A little farther, the blonde dared to turn his face and blink for the couple. Amber wanted to die.

- Look, it's okay. - Darren talked friendly to the couple. - I saw nothing. - He smiled.

Chord looked up and saw an extremely embarrassed Amber at the top of the stairs . Her cheeks burned more than fire and she did not know where to look . He smiled softly . Seeing this she rolled her eyes and walked down the few remaining steps . She passed by the boys walking toward the set recording , but stopped when felt a pop in his ass. Yes , Chord Overstreet had released a hearty slap on his ass . He had finally realized his dream . But ... in front of Darren ? Amber wanted to die . One more time. She looked back and saw the blonde holding the lower lip with his teeth . His smile was sexy and she felt the urge to go back and kiss him . She couldn't . She glanced at Darren, who was, until then , laughed and then whispered : ' Oh , I still don't see anything. ' And with that he put his palm in front of his eyes . Amber snorted and looked at the sky . Counted to ten and made her way to the set.

- I think someone has a lot of story to tell me . - Darren looked Chord and finished with his tie. They both laughed and the tawny grabbed his friend shoulder. So they walked until they entered the studio.

* * *

**_That's all, guys !_**

**_Let me know what do u thank of my first Rileystreet fanfic so that I can post a second one. In english again (:_**

**_I'm finishing write my second Samcedes fic and i'll post it soon. But it's gonna be in portugues, sorry guys._**

**_Hope you'll still there for me. Thanks for the support._**


End file.
